A Day In The Life Of Legendary Bladers
by AnimeEmma
Summary: Do you know what a regular day for the Legendary Bladers is like? You may not want to know. How does Madoka do it? Keep nine bladers in line? I do not know. No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have decided to write this story because I hate how the Legendary bladers only have about 10 or so, so I am writing this about the daily lives that they live. Honestly, I have no idea how they will manage themselves. I do no- King: She doesn't own any of us, or the story. Just Jei Bado and Aisha Hart. King is number one. Me: Thanks but, please shut up about the number one please. King: No. Me: On with the story please.**

So it began as a simple day for the legendary blader consisting of our Bladers of the Four Season with Gingka Hagane representing Autunm, Kyoya Tategami representing Spring, Chris representing Winter and Kenta Yumiya represing Summer after Ryuga disapered. Then there are the other five bladers, who are the Solar System bladers with King representing Mars, Yuki Mizusawa representing Mercury, Dynamis representing Jupider, Aguma representing Saturn and Tithi representing Venus.

It was a simple morning. Each blader had their times in the shower. It started with Kenta, then Tithi, then King, then Yuki, then Gingka, then Kyoya, then Chris, then Dynamis, then finally Aguma.

It was Kenta who went first. While the other bladers were in the kitchen waiting to be washed up, they decided to eat their breakfast. Dynamis and Madoka were cooking some eggs, toast and some good bacon for the rest of the boys who were waiting. I'm not surprised that Gingka and King would be stuffing themselves with the food that the two made for them.

"Guys. Breakfast is ready, so you two (points to Gingka and King) better save some for Kenta for after his shower." Madoka told the Variaries and Pegasis bladers.

"Why do we have to?" King complained.

"Because King, Kenta is equal to us, so he gets his food, too." Gingka answered King.

"Shut up King. You better batlle me later to see who really is the king. I know Gingka is the strongest, I'll admit that, but I will defeat you. I am the King of the Lions!" Kyoya told King straight foward.

"Fine. I have to go see Masemune, Zeo and Toby later, so let's make this quick. But I'll still beat you." King replied.

"Fine, after breakfast. We'll go."

"Fine with me pal."

"Will you guys just shut up already?" Chris asked as he looked and sounded really pissed.

After they finished breakfast, Keanta came down all nice and clean in his regular Yellow and white button-up shirt and jean-like shorts. His green hair was flatted down from the water.

"How was the shower, Kenta?" I asked him.

"Great, thanks Emma."

"No problem, Kenta. Hungry?"

"Yes. Please."

"Here's what we have from earlier. No worries, I made sure we saved some for you."

"Yeah, thanks again." as he picked up the toast to start.

"Yeah. The other legendary bladers are going out to train soon. You might as well go, as well."

"Yeah. I'll go."

"Alright. Eat up then boy!"

With King and Kyoya

"Shall we get started?" Kyoya asked.

"No problem buddy because King will come out as the number one blader here today."

"Sorry, but I'll be the one to win."

"Somebody just start already." Aguma yelled at them.

"Fine." the two bladers said.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Let it rip!"

"Go Leone!"

"Variaries!"

"Guys. This will get dangerous. Please stop." Dynamis said.

"But we just started!" Kyoya said, wait no. Yelled.

" I know Kyoya but with your wind and Kings power, you could destroy the whole place!" Dynamis pointed it out.

"Fine. Variaries, return."

"Leone."

"Let's just hope that things won't get worse." Gingka said.

"Yup bro." I replied.

"I have to go. I have to meet Hikaru and Sophie with Emma later." Madoka said to us.

"Oh yeah. See you guys!" I told them.

After we left, Dynamis was in charge because Madoka wasn't there. Who knows what it would be like without those two to keep the others in shape, ect.

**There. I'm done. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I go with another chapter! I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade! Oh, and this chapter has some swearing!**

Our next story begins with our Season bladers with Kyoya, Chris, Gingka and Kenta. It was regular day for them. Training with each other.

"Good job Kenta. You're really getting stronger!" Gingka encouraged the Summer blader.

"Thanks Gingka, you too."

"Thanks Kenta."

"Sagittario!"

"Pegasis!"

In a flash, Sagittario had won.

"Wow, great job, Kenta! You actually defeated me for once. This special training I've been doing sure has been working!"

"Yeah, I feel so much stronger thanks to you, Gingka."

"Well, no problem, Kenta because I really enjoy helping you since we first met about three years ago."

"I totally remember that!" Kenta eyes lit up.

"Yeah."

Just then dad AKA Ryo came in. He does seem very bright today.

"Hey dad." Gingka welcome our father.

"Hey Gingka, I need you for a second." His eyes seemed concerned.

"Fine. I'll be back Kenta."

"Ok, Gingka." Kenta looked a bit dissapointed he had to leave during their training.

"Don't be down, Kenta because remeber, you have seven other bladers to battle with. Maybe even some other who aren't quite legendary like Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei and maybe even Hikaru." Gingka reasurred the Summer blader.

"I guess your right Gingka. I really want to become stronger like you and the other legendary bladers!"

"But you are one and strong like us, Kenta. Well, I have to go." Gingka turned and left.

Kyoya and Chris began battling once again when Gingka left.

"Leone!"

"Orion! Bernards Loop!" Chris yelled out his special move as Orion releases it's Legend Aura in the shape of itself and swallows the opponent whole in it's energy then condenses that into raw energy which self destructs on a very wide scale, the attack only harms the opponenet as Orion suffers no damage. Kyoya was surprised on how greatly Leone was damaged, but he had a special move up his sleeve.

"Leone! Special move! King Lion Crushing Fang!" as Leone first creates a tornado which lifts the target beyblade off the ground then when it is levitated directly above Leone, Leone leaps to the opponent and uppercuts them. The shock of the attack dispurses the tornado and sends the opponent flying. Orion went flying as it went for a staduim out.

"What?! I lost to him?!"

"Well, that settles our rival days, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does, Tategami." Chris replied.

"Kenta! You're next! Prepare!" Kyoya shouted.

"O-oh Okay." Kenta put Sagittario.

"3..."

"2..."

"O-" they were cut off.

"I do not think that you guys should battle because you'll for sure ruin the staduim." Dynamis came out of nowhere.

"Wait a minute, how on earth did you know we were going to be battling?" Kyoya asked slightly mad at the Jupider blader.

"I could hear you screaming from my bedroom. Really. You are too loud, Kyoya, so can you please be more quiet. I need to study for my finals tomorrow!" Dynamis screamed at Kyoya's scream level and we all just got quiet. "Thank you." so he left the room.

"Well, I think that we'll call it a day." Chris broke the silence.

"Nah. I'm going to the forest train there. See ya later, you too." as Kyoya turned around and left.

"What should we do now, Chris?"

"I do not know, Kenta." Chris replied to the summer blader.

"Well, I'm going to find Yu and Tithi. See you later, Chris!"

"See ya later, Kenta! Now, where is King. I need someone to keep me company." Chris ran off to find the Mars blader.

**With Dynamis**

"You know what? Screw this s**t! I'm done for the night. This stuff is as hard as hell." Dynamis said as he threw his textbook and notebook to the ground in anger.

**With Tithi**

"3 times 4 is 12. Next, 8 times 20 is umm, er, this is hard! I give up!"

**With Yuki**

"Wow, Anubis! Look! I see the constellations of both the little AND big dipper and Scorpius!"

**With King**

"King, do 100 shadow launches!" Coach yelled to the Mars blader, he moaned as he grabbed his launcher and started the one hundred shadow launches that Coach was making himself do.

**With Aguma**

"Dashan, what should we do?" Aguma asked his Beylin Temple friend.

"I do not know, Aguma. Should we call it a day?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow!"

"Yep." Mei Mei replied.

"Yes." Chi Yun replied.

Yeah, I need a break." Chao Xin replied as well.

**Well, I'll end it here! See you next chappi!**


End file.
